


I Know Your Name

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, Flirting, Force-Sensitive Hux, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Knowing a person’s True Name gives you absolute power over them and after the Battle of Crait, Kylo is determined to learn Hux’s. Unfortunately for him, Hux is not what he seems and saying his True Name unleashes a dark force that reshapes everything Kylo thought he knew about the General.





	1. Prelude

Kylo Ren slammed his fists down on the desk in frustration. Nothing had gone his way since Crait and his days were undoubtedly numbered with General Hux lurking around. 

Hux had tried to kill him aboard the  _ Supremacy _ , that much he knew. Kylo hadn't been surprised by it, but it was still disconcerting. Keeping the General close was the only solution he had been able to come up with, but it was a double-edged solution. It kept Hux under his watchful eye, but it also gave Hux unprecedented access to him. Perfect for an assassination. Unless, Kylo learned the General’s True Name. Then, he would be able to control the General; body, mind, and spirit. He just needed to discover what his True Name was. 

Every sentient being in the galaxy was born with a True Name. A name known only to them from the moment they were born that belonged to their very soul. To speak a person’s True Name aloud was to invoke a powerful and ancient force that could not be resisted. If someone else knew your True Name, they could control you. They could control your mind. Your body. Your desire. Nothing was beyond their control and only their death or yours could release you. 

Kylo Ren took a breath and sat on the floor of his office. He reached out into the Force and resumed his ongoing search for General Armitage Hux's True Name. 

It was not an easy process. Even the Force had its limitations when it came to True Names. They could only be extracted from the weak-minded, and even then, with great effort. For someone like Hux, Kylo knew he wouldn't be able to force it out of him. He would have to discover it.

So far, his efforts had been fruitless. 

“Show me,” he commanded the Force, but it resisted him. “I said,  _ show me!” _

The Force pushed against him and Kylo Ren growled in frustration. “I need to know,” he asserted. “Hux….”

Speaking the General’s name summoned his image from within Kylo’s mind. The fiery red hair, sharp blue eyes, and full lips that Kylo longed to kiss. No. Kylo Ren would not give into his base desires. He was above them, and Hux was little more than an insect beneath his boot. 

“I need his name,” Kylo said to the Force. 

It resisted him as it had many times before, but this time the Knight of Ren prevailed. A name slowly came into focus in his mind and Kylo Ren smiled as he opened his eyes. 

He stood and walked to his desk to check the ship schedule. Hux had two cycles off and was likely working in his personal office. 

Kylo Ren smirked and made his way to visit the unsuspecting General. 


	2. I Name Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren goes to Hux's office to reveal his True Name and gets more than he bargained for. But is that a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to work on a new chapter for "Kylux Plus One" but then this story demanded my full attention. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day a little brighter, so they are always appreciated :)

Kylo Ren paused briefly at the door to Hux’s office to override the lock before gliding inside. General Hux was sitting at his desk, a datapad in hand and a grim expression on his face. 

“Supreme Leader,” he muttered, looking up at Ren. “What do I owe the pleasure of  your...intrusion into my office?”

“I know your name, Hux,” Kylo asserted.

Hux smirked, “After five years, I should hope so, Ren.” 

“Your True Name,” Kylo continued. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “Ah. Well, what is it then?” he sighed. 

“I name thee, Avarus,” Kylo announced confidently. 

The overhead lights flickered and the power of the Dark Side surged throughout the room. Kylo had never felt such a strong presence before and was completely overwhelmed by the raw power coursing around him. Hux, on the other hand, was unphased by any of it. In fact, he appeared perfectly calm, even  _ welcoming _ of the Dark Side and it of him. The Dark Side settled around Hux like a robe and Kylo took a step back. Hux’s eyes were glowing gold. 

“Darth Avarus, Lord of the Sith, to you, Kylo Ren,” the ginger haired man scolded as he rose from his chair. His voice was deeper than Hux’s had been, but it suited him nonetheless. 

“You...you're a Sith Lord?” Kylo stammered. “How? Hux was...he had no Force-sensitivity. I could feel it!” 

Darth Avarus gave him a disapproving look. “I have learned to mask my presence,” he sneered. “What I did allow you to sense, I filtered through another. Unfortunately… predictably, you killed my puppet before I could fully pull you to the Dark.” 

“Snoke was...I heard him in my head for years before I met you!” Kylo protested. 

Darth Avarus raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you believe I am lying to you?” he mused. “You have evoked my True Name, Kylo Ren. My will is yours to command and my tongue truthful to you alone.” 

Kylo glared at the Sith Lord in reply. 

“I found that senile, weak-minded,  _ fool _ when I was a child. I used his True Name to bend his will to my own and made him believe that he was a powerful Force-user. A harmless game, really, but a useful one as I grew older,” Darth Avarus informed Kylo. “Especially after I discovered you. Ben Solo, heir to Vader’s line. How could I pass up the  _ opportunity _ to show you the power of the Dark Side? I reached out to you through my puppet until you surrendered yourself to the path of the Dark.” 

Kylo took a step away from the Sith Lord and tried to process what he was being told. 

Snoke had been a puppet. Hux’s puppet. Suddenly, several of Hux’s actions took on new meaning. Hux had always had access to Snoke, despite his seemingly insignificant position in the First Order. He was responsible for the Stormtrooper training programs the Order used, but that had only gotten him so far in scaling the ranks. 

Kylo’s eyes widened.  _ Hux was responsible for the Stormtrooper training programs the Order used.  _ They were conditioned to be loyal to him without question. 

_ “You presume to command  _ my  _ army?” _ Hux's words echoed ominously in Kylo's mind. 

Hux had always had more zeal concerning the First Order and its goals than Snoke ever had. Hux had  _ persuaded _ Snoke to his side. Multiple times. No, it couldn't be true. Snoke has disagreed with Hux...and Hux always appeared confused whenever it happened. 

“The fool would get overconfident in his abilities,” Darth Avarus muttered, “and would think to defy me. Although, it did serve to throw you off my scent.” 

“Reading my thoughts?” Kylo scolded. 

Darth Avarus smirked, “Don’t act so surprised, Kylo Ren. You’ve probed my mind before. It's only fair that I return the favor.” 

“I didn't probe-,” Kylo protested. 

Darth Avarus strode across the room until he was a breath away from Kylo’s ear. 

“No?” he mused, ensuring his breath fell warmly on the shell of Kylo’s ear. “No probes to learn what Hux thought of you? To learn what he was plotting against you. If he  _ desired _ you in return?” 

Kylo Ren’s protestations bubbled up in his throat, only to evaporate before they could be voiced. 

“Oh, Kylo,” Darth Avarus whispered. “There is nothing about you that I don't already know.” 

The Sith Lord slid his long, slender fingers up Kylo’s arm to brush his plush lips. “I know your desires,” he continued. “What you want from this galaxy. From me. From my body.” 

Kylo involuntarily shivered while his cock hardened with desire. Darth Avarus smiled maliciously at Kylo's lack of control. Then, he closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips to Kylo Ren’s. 

Darth Avarus’s kiss was almost chaste in its gentleness, but there was an unmistakable dominance to it. He licked Kylo's lips in a soft command that they should open for him. Kylo obeyed and the Sith Lord’s tongue slid past his teeth to press his tongue into submission. Darth Avarus opened his golden eyes enough to look at Kylo through his pale lashes. 

“Come now, Ren,” Darth Avarus chastised, pulling away. “Give into your desire. Or else, order me to stop, if you are so disgusted by me.” 

Kylo's mouth moved wordlessly.

“Oh,” Darth Avarus sneered knowingly, “you wanted to dominate the fiery, Force-null General. Didn't you, Ren? You wanted to silence that condescending voice with your kisses. Fuck him until the only coherent thought in his head was how  _ good _ you felt inside him.” 

Kylo gave Darth Avarus a poisonous look. 

“And here I thought Skywalkers desired power. That  _ you  _ were attracted to it,” the Sith Lord continued. “Oh, Kylo, I could give you so much  _ more _ . The galaxy would be yours to rule. My knowledge, yours alone. My body, yours to worship. And yet, here you are; pining over a man who never existed. How pitiful.” 

Kylo grabbed Darth Avarus’s jaw. “Stop talking,” he ordered. “You're right. I wanted to control Hux, but he was also a thorn in my side. You, on the other hand, are useful to me. Teach me, and I will reward you.” 

Darth Avarus's eyes shone. 

“Speak,” Kylo ordered. 

“My secrets are yours,” Darth Avarus pledged, as if he were stating that human breathe oxygen. “Reward me as you see fit.” 

“I will, Darth Avarus, make no mistake about that,” Kylo Ren assured him, staring at the Sith Lord’s lips. 

The Sith Lord leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kylo's. “I won't,” he promised. 

“Good,” Kylo said coldly. “Now, tell me, was Hux a fiction? Or did you steal a dead man’s identity?” 

Darth Avarus sniffed. “Armitage Hux was the name I was given at birth,” he replied condescendingly. “What the fool Brendol didn't know was who he had allowed into his bed. If he had, he would have worshiped her.” 

“She was Sith,” Kylo summarized. 

“She was a Palpatine,” Darth Avarus mused. 

Kylo's eyes widened. “No, she couldn't be. The Emperor had no children!” 

“A tryst from his early years in the Senate would say otherwise,” Darth Avarus returned. “Once he discovered my mother, he had her sent away and trained her in secret. Violating the Rule of Two, but also creating a contingency in the event of mortal injury.” 

“A contingency?” Kylo repeated. 

“Yes, Ren,” Darth Avarus sighed. “Darth Sidious learned from an ancient Sith holocron how to transfer his essence into another. Which he did moments before his death as a result of his traitorous apprentice.” 

Kylo's eyebrows knitted together, but Darth Avarus ignored him, “He was able to transfer his essence into my mother but the process left him weakened. His control over her was unstable at best, but when he saw that she was in the employ of an Imperial Loyalist, he knew what needed to be done. Brendol Hux had such dreams of rebuilding the Empire, but my grandfather knew the benefit of patience.” 

“You were conceived to restore the Empire,” Kylo cut in. A disgusted look took over his face as his mind attempted to conjure a corresponding image. 

“I forget that you actually have a brain,” Darth Avarus said approvingly. “Through my mother, my grandfather taught me everything I know. Unfortunately, the strain was too much on her and she died before my training was complete.”

“But it is complete,” Kylo asserted. “...He left you a holocron. He was too smart not to plan for that.” 

Darth Avarus rewarded Kylo Ren with another kiss. “I knew there was something I liked about you.” 

“Avarus,” Kylo said. 

“Yes?” he replied sweetly.

“Why did you choose that name?” Kylo Ren inquired. 

Darth Avarus frowned, “You mean; Why did I choose my True Name?”

“Yes,” Kylo muttered. 

“Because,” Darth Avarus mused, bringing his mouth close to Kylo’s ear, “no one was meant to know my true identity.” 

“You intended to live in the shadows?” Kylo Ren scoffed. 

“I intended to build a new Empire through the First Order,” the Sith Lord returned. “The galaxy has little care for the Sith or the Jedi anymore. To assert myself as one would only undermine everything I’ve accomplished.” 

“What of your ultimate goal?” Kylo challenged. “To become Supreme Leader?” 

“That was never  _ my _ dream, Ren,” Darth Avarus informed him, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s hips. “It was the one I pushed you towards.” 

“You acted as my rival to push my into place,” Kylo summarized. 

Darth Avarus smirked at him and pulled Kylo's hips flesh against his. “Clever,” he praised. 

“What of you then?” Kylo hummed, sliding his hands around to squeeze the Sith Lord’s ass. “What are your plans?” 

Darth Avarus pressed against him, “They have not changed. In fact, I am one step closer than I was a few cycles ago.” 

“Tell me yours plans,” Kylo breathed, running a hand up the Sith Lord’s back. 

“I plan to be emperor,” Darth Avarus confessed, “and rule at your side.” 

“As my rival?” Kylo mused, releasing the fastenings of the general’s uniform.

“No!” Darth Avarus exclaimed and Kylo paused. The Sith Lord ran the back of his fingers along Kylo Ren’s jawline. “Continue with what you were doing,” he whispered. “Oh, Kylo, I have no intention of continuing to be your rival. I desire something far more personal. Intimate.” 

Kylo blinked and his mouth opened in surprise. 

“Power,” Darth Avarus continued, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s lips, “attracts power.” 

“You want me,” Kylo Ren said in an undertone. 

“Kylo Ren, I have  _ always _ wanted you,” Darth Avarus breathed. 

Kylo forced open the front of the Sith Lord’s uniform. “Always?” he challenged. 

“Always, my dark darling,” Darth Avarus confessed. 

Kylo slammed his mouth into the Sith Lord’s, demanding his submission. Darth Avarus allowed it, and Kylo moved his mouth to the Sith Lord’s throat, sucking and biting at the skin until bruises began to form. 

“Yes, Ren,” Darth Avarus moaned. “Mark me as yours.” 

Kylo nudged his leg between Darth Avarus’s, and the Sith Lord rutted against the friction Ren offered him. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Darth Avarus hissed in Kylo’s ear. 

“Ages,” Kylo breathed. 

Darth Avarus slid his hands under the waistband of Kylo's pants. The Sith Lord's long fingers wrapped around Ren’s erect cock and stroked it. An obscene moan escaped Kylo Ren’s lips and Darth Avarus smiled.

“So you have,” he mused. “Shall I give you more?” 

“Yes,” Kylo Ren breathed. 

The Sith Lord slid one hand out of Kylo’s pants and he rested it against Kylo’s lower back. Darth Avarus turned them so Hux’s desk was behind them and tapped the toe of his boot against Kylo’s. Getting the message, Ren backed up until he ran into the desk. He laid back onto it and Darth Avarus gave him an approving smirk. 

“Take me in your mouth,” Kylo begged, spreading his legs, “please.” 

The Sith Lord stooped and pulled down Ren’s pants before clamping his lips around Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo’s head fell back in ecstasy and a series of guttural moans issued from his lips. “So good. Hux-no, Avarus! Avarus… Avarus….”

He came in Darth Avarus’s mouth and the Sith Lord easily swallowed each warm drop of cum. Avarus’s yellow eyes met Kylo’s dark brown ones and he crawled on top of the panting Knight until he was sitting on his chest. 

“Now, you worship me, Ren,” he commanded. 

“Anything,” Kylo breathed. 

Darth Avarus smiled and slid forward until his opening was positioned above Kylo’s mouth. After a moment, Kylo’s warm tongue pressed against the pink opening. An approving moan from above encouraged him and Kylo began to run his tongue around Darth Avarus’s rim. 

“Yes, Ren,” the Sith Lord encouraged. “Your tongue does have its uses.” 

Kylo slipped said appendage into Darth Avarus's anus in reply. The Sith Lord squirmed, but didn't protest until he was on the edge. He pulled away from Kylo and positioned himself so that, after two strokes of his cock, his cum painted Kylo Ren’s broad chest. 

Darth Avarus rode out his orgasm before scrutinizing the white ropes of cum. He bent over and slowly licked them off Kylo’s chest. 

“Tidy as ever,” Kylo commented. 

Darth Avarus mouthed Ren’s left nipple in reply. 

“I wish you had told me sooner,” Kylo lamented, stroking the Sith Lord's hair. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Darth Avarus ghosted his lips up to meet Kylo Ren’s. “I know you have, Ren,” he whispered, “but how to tell you?” 

Kylo thought while Darth Avarus kissed him and played with his bottom lip. 

“Hmmm, you're right, but then again, you usually are,” Kylo admitted. 

“Of course I am,” the Sith Lord smirked. 

“Avarus?” 

“Yes, Ren?” 

“What is this?” Kylo inquired. 

“ _ This _ ?” Darth Avarus repeated in confusion. 

“What's between us,” Kylo clarified. 

“What do you want it to be?” came the sultry reply. “Think carefully, Ren. Not everyone has the chance to have a Sith Lord as their lover.” 

“A Sith lover,” Kylo smiled approvingly. “I like that.” 

Darth Avarus kissed him. “Then that is what I shall be.” 

“My master, my lover, my Emperor,” Kylo mused, emphasizing each title with a kiss. 

“Mine,” Darth Avarus replied with a single, dominating kiss. 

“Yours,” Kylo agreed. 

“Shall we plan the rise of our Empire?” Darth Avarus inquired, playing with Kylo's hair. 

“If you come to my chambers later,” Kylo negotiated. 

“Naturally, my darling Ren,” the Sith Lord promised. 

He and Ren slid off the desk. Kylo pulled up his pants and Avarus gathered a datapad. They sat in the same desk chair and planned the rise of the First Order until both were satisfied. 

“Now, Ren,” Darth Avarus declared, taking the Knight’s hand. “To bed. I expect to make you cum thrice this night.” 

“Thrice?” Kylo smirked.

Darth Avarus brought his mouth close to Kylo’s ear. “Thrice,” he whispered, squeezing Kylo's cock through his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrice is a good word that needs to be used more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been listening to the Moana soundtrack recently and the line “I know your name” from the song “Know Who You Are” really stuck in my brain. It made me think of how in several cultures there is power / magic in knowing the true name of a person or object. (See also; fantasy novels/games.) I then decided to apply this concept to Star Wars because why not?


End file.
